Au dela des mensonges
by clymenewhite
Summary: La découverte de RAB telle que je me l'imagine


Au dela des mensonges 

Il tenait un médaillon dans ses mains. Il était argenté, lourd, froid. Le médaillon de la vengeance. La vengeance avant l'heure. Il ne pourrait détruire qu'un septième de l'âme de celui qui le tuera. Mais ce septième, c'était beaucoup.

Regulus était assis au milieu du salon du Square Grimmaurd , devant la tapisserie familiale. Familiale. C'était censé être un dérivé de famille. Regulus y pensait à sa fameuse famille, qu'il avait tant admiré. Et que maintenant il rejette avec dégoût. Ce dégoût, provoqué par la haine, les mensonges. Tant de mensonges, qui l'ont détruit. Quand on est touché par des mensonges, on se consume peu à peu, pour finalement n'être plus rien. Juste un tas de cendres qui se prend pour un incendie. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Regulus.

Pendant toute son enfance, il avait entendu des comparaisons entre les Sang-Purs et les Sang-de-Bourbes, des explications sur la pureté des sorciers, la grandeur des Black ou encore la folie et la stupidité de son frère aîné. A présent, Regulus se rendait compte que c'était lui qui avait été stupide. Mais il était trop tard. Son destin était à présent scellé.

Quand, un sorcier du nom de Voldemort a commencé à faire parler de lui, Regulus a tout de suite rejoint ses partisans. En effet, les idées de Voldemort étaient celles que ses parents lui avaient toujours enseigné. La pureté et l'impureté du sang, la supériorité des Sang-Purs, le mépris des Sang-mêlé ou Sang-de-Bourbes. Il était donc devenu un Mangemort, un allié de Voldemort. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui.

Mais ils changèrent vite d'avis. En effet, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leur fils était rentré dans l'illégalité. Regulus dut bientôt accomplir des missions d'espionnage pour assassinats. Puis des assassinats. Regulus se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Voldemort l'avait appelé pour tuer son frère. Puis il avait dit à Regulus de se retirer de la pièce. Regulus avait refermé la porte derrière lui quand il entendit comme une sorte de transe de Voldemort. Il parlait, il criait, il hurlait, à propos d'immortalité, d'Horcruxes, de cachettes ... et de victoire. C'étaient des mots, des phrases, des moitiés de phrases ... mélangées dans un tout incohérent. Mais Regulus comprit l'essentiel. Voldemort avait fabriqué des Horcruxes pour se rendre immortel. Il y en avait sept. L'un d'eux était un médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Voldemort l'avait caché, une semaine auparavant. Dans une grotte près de la mer. Regulus ne sut jamais ce qu'étaient véritablement des Horcruxes, mais il comprit que ceux-ci avaient rendu Voldemort immortel ... mais qu'une fois que les sept seraient détruits, Voldemort n'existerait plus ...

Les pensées s'étaient alors emmêlées dans la tête et dans le coeur de Regulus. Il se sentit dégoûté par les meurtres et l'immortalité de son Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et même, par les idées de ses parents. Toutes ces pensées, ces paroles, ces idées s'envolaient au loin, comme si elles n'avaient plus leur place dans le cerveau de Regulus. Ces mensonges. Car Regulus comprenait à présent, que tout cela n?était que des mensonges. Il avait comprit cela durant une minute. La minute la plus longue de sa courte vie. Il savait tout à coup, comme s'il l'avait toujours su, que tous les sorciers étaient égaux entre eux, sauf ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs et qui étaient en fait inférieurs. Comme ses parents. Il savait que la famille Black n'était qu'une famille de plus dans le grand monde des sorciers, et même une famille sorcière plus pitoyable que toutes les autres. Qu'elle était loin d'être « Toujours Pur », comme cela était indiqué sur son arbre généalogique. Il savait maintenant que son frère avait raison, et qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Son frère. Son frère aîné. Sirius. Il se rappela soudain qu'il devait le tuer. Mais Regulus savait qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Sirius. Qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Sirius. Tout à coup, Regulus comprit sa situation. Elle était dramatique. Il venait de changer radicalement sa façon de voir le monde, il devait tuer l'homme, qui malgré toutes les disputes et toutes les rancunes, restait et resterait toujours son frère aîné, et, par dessus le marché, il était au courant du secret le plus enfoui du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. En temps normal, Regulus serait aller tuer son frère, par lâcheté et par peur de Voldemort. Mais il comprit que Voldemort ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Qu?il lui ordonnerait de tuer d'autres âmes vivantes, pour qu'il reste en vie. Il sut qu'il ne tuerait pas son frère. Et, subitement, Regulus sentit en lui un sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu: le courage.

Il décida de chercher et de trouver le médaillon. Puis de le détruire.

Pendant des mois, il fit des recherches, à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne, sur des grottes et des orphelinats, en cachette de ses parents et de Voldemort, qui voyant Sirius vivant avait comprit sa trahison. Et enfin il trouva la grotte. Il y alla avec son elfe de maison Kreattur. Dans la grotte, il donna son sang, but une potion, probablement de magie noire, qui l'affaiblit considérablement et affronta des Inferi, avec l'aide, qui lui fut très précieuse, de Kreattur. Il finit par trouver le médaillon avec un S dessus, symbole de Salazar Serpentard. Il le prit. A première vue, il n'avait rien de particulier. Regulus allait repartir, quand il eut l'impression qu?il ne devait pas laisser la grotte dans cet état-là. Il arracha alors de son cou, un autre médaillon, plus petit, qui était en fait un bijou de la famille Black, et qu'il avait oublié d'enlever quand il s'était mis à détester sa famille. Il prit un parchemin, et y griffonna un mot à l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres:

Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,  
Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde  
bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci  
mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi  
qui ai découvert votre secret.  
J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe  
et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.  
J'affronte la mort dans l »espoir  
que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,  
vous serez redevenu mortel.  
R.A.B.

Il plia le mot et le rentra dans le médaillon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il laissait ce médaillon et ce message, mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'un jour cela servirait à quelque chose. Puis il partit avec Kreattur.

Regulus repensait à tous ces événements dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il avait essayé de détruire le médaillon mais n'y était pas parvenu. Pourtant, il savait que le temps lui était compté. Il avait reçu de nombreuses menaces du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper longtemps à la punition de Lord Voldemort. Il réfléchissait à un endroit où il pourrait cacher le médaillon si jamais Voldemort le trouvait avant qu'il ne puisse le détruire. Enfin, il trouva. Il allait ordonner à Kreattur de cacher le médaillon dans la tanière de la cuisine qu'il occupait depuis des années, quand il allait revenir. En effet, Kreattur n'était pas là, car il était parti avec ses parents pour faire des emplettes sur l?Allée des Embrumes.

Quand Regulus eut résolu ce problème, il essaya de penser à autre chose, que la mort qui s'approchait jour après jour. Il s'approcha donc, de l'Arbre généalogique des Black. Il vit son nom et à côté le trou noirci, où s'était trouvé jadis le nom de son frère, Sirius Black. Regulus avait tant de regrets à présent, et les plus grands étaient pour Sirius. Sirius a su réfléchir lui-même, avoir un coeur , ne pas subir le lavage de cerveau, ne pas croire aux mensonges. Comment a-t-il réussi? Comment diable a-t-il réussi? Regulus était plein d'admiration pour ce grand-frère qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître. Et qui aurait pu lui en apprendre en une semaine, beaucoup plus que ses parents lui en ont appris en quinze ans. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide? Pourquoi devait-il payer de sa vie, parce que ses parents lui ont raconté des bobards pendant toute son enfance? Pourquoi la vie est-elle tellement injuste? Pourquoi Sirius a réussi à voir tout de suite où était la vérité, alors que Regulus,lui, avait mit si longtemps à le faire? Regulus aurait aimé à ce moment-là rattraper toutes ces années. Mais il savait aussi qu?il était trop tard. A moins que ... Regulus sortit tout à coup de l'armoire une plume et un rouleau de parchemin et se mit à écrire. Il savait qu'il n'effacerait pas le passé, mais peut-être qu'il réussirait à laisser une trace ... Juste une trace pour que son frère ne le considère plus comme un moins-que-rien...

Quand il eut fini sa lettre, il la prit, revint vers la tapisserie et tapota son nom avec sa baguette magique. Un trou se forma alors dans la tapisserie. Il formait un creux où Regulus mit la lettre pliée , en murmurant « En espérant que tu la trouves ». Puis il referma le trou que était à présent redevenu normal.

Puis il regarda à nouveau le médaillon. Il ne savait toujours pas comment le détruire. Quand soudain il entendit un bruit. Un craquement. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. Regulus comprit tout de suite. Ça y est. Les dernières secondes de sa vie étaient arrivées. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte de l'horreur de la situation. Il n'avait toujours pas caché le médaillon! Sans réfléchir, il fourra rapidement le médaillon dans une des armoires, en espérant que cette cachette tellement facile, résisterait à Voldemort.

Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. Bellatrix Lestrange apparaît à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Espèce de traître à notre sang! Tu vas voir ce qui arrive quand on abandonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Un rire. Un éclair de lumière verte. Une autre date qui apparaît à côté de la date de naissance de Regulus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dix-sept ans plus tard, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans le même salon. Ron demanda à Harry:  
« - Vas-tu enfin te décider à nous expliquer, pourquoi t'as décidé de t'installer ici?  
- Parce qu'ici personne ne nous embêtera étant donné qu'on est chez moi. Et puis, j'ai un pressentiment.  
-Un pressentiment? demanda Hermione.  
-Oui, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui se cachait ici.  
-Quelque chose de spécial?  
-Très bien. Dans ce cas on le saura tout de suite. Specialis Revelio! lança Hermione dans une direction au hasard »  
Et cette direction s' avéra être celle de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Une centaine de noms disparurent alors, pour laisser place à des creux révélant des objets ou des bouts de parchemin.  
« -C'est quoi ça? demanda Harry  
-Des cachettes généalogiques, répondit Ron.  
-Hein?  
-Un sorcier, en tapotant son nom sur un arbre généalogique , fait apparaître une place pour y ranger ou y cacher des choses, expliqua Ron. Ces places peuvent apparaître aux yeux des autres sorciers, une fois leurs possesseurs morts. On y retrouve souvent des testaments.  
-Hum! dit Hermione. Il y a eu pas mal de Mangemorts, parmi eux,non? Qui sait? Il y a peut-être des indices?  
-Bonne idée. »  
La première cachette qu'Harry eut envie de fouiller fut celle de Regulus Black. Il y trouva un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. C'était la lettre qu'avait rédigé Regulus, dix-sept ans auparavant.

Harry lut:

Sirius,

mon grand-frère, je ne sais pas si tu liras un jour cette lettre; j'espère de tout mon coeur que oui. Surtout que je pense que tu ne t'attends pas de ma part, à quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Je tiens d'abord à te dire que je te respecte et que je t'admire. Tu as réussi là où tant de gamins nés de familles au Sang-Pur comme moi ont échoué; à savoir faire de sa vie quelque chose d'utile et quelque chose de bien, malgré tout, malgré les mensonges de ces parents qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que tu avais raison.

Et maintenant, je te confirme ce qu'on sait à présent tout les deux. Tu as raison. Bravo! T'as, ce qu'on appelle un coeur d'or, Sirius. Un coeur qui ne se laisse ni salir, ni abattre. Et puis, t'es un homme libre et on ne peut pas décider à ta place. Moi je ne suis pas comme ça, et je n'ai jamais été comme ça. C'est ce qui a conduit à ma perte.

Tu sais sûrement que j'ai été Mangemort. Je ne vais pas te raconter pourquoi je ne lui suis plus, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Sache juste que j'ai trouvé la vérité qu'on m'avait tant caché.

Et enfin, pardon. Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait subir à un grand-frère qui ne voulait, au fond, que mon bien.

Je vais bientôt mourir, et tu le sais. J'espère juste ce que je ne saurai jamais: j'espère que tu es heureux.

Bonne chance et bonne route,

Regulus Alphard Black

Harry était sous le choc. Il montra la lettre à Ron et à Hermione qui la lurent également. Harry dit ému:  
« Sirius. Pourquoi t'es mort si tôt? Cette lettre t'aurait tellement fait plaisir. »  
Harry et Ron étaient trop étonnés pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Pas Hermione.  
« On a trouvé R.A.B, dit-elle simplement. »


End file.
